staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 2000
07:15 Noddy; odc.1-Magiczny klucz; film anim.prod.USA 07:45 Opowieść o staruszce i misiu polarnym; film anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 08:15 Walt Disney przedstawia; 101 Dalmatyńczyków; emisja z teletekstem 08:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Kopciuszek; cz.2; emisja z teletekstem 09:25 Ace Ventura - Zew natury; Ace ventura-When Nature Calls; 1995 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Steve Oedekerk; wyk: Jim Carrey,Ian McNeice,Simon Callow 11:00 Miasto radości; City of Joy; 1992 film fab.prod.angielsko-francuskiej; reż: Roland Joffe; wyk: Patrick Swayze,Pauline Collins,Om Puri 13:15 Wiadomości; oraz powtórzenie Orędzia Noworocznego prezydenta RPniesłyszących 13:30 Studio sport; Turniej 4 skoczni; Garnisch Partenkirchen 15:10 Jaguar; Le Jaguar; 1996 film fab.prod.francuskiej; reż: Francis Veber; wyk: Jean Reno,Patrick Bruel,Harrison Lowe 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Nic nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem; 1989 komedia prod.USA; reż: Arthur Hiller; wyk: Richard Pryor,Gene Wilder,Joan Severance 19:05 Wieczorynka; Krecik 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Piąty element; The fifth Element; 1997 film s-f prod.USA; reż: Luc Besson; wyk: Bruce Willis,Mila Jovovich,Ian Holm 22:15 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej; Era Wodnika 23:15 Showgirls; Showgirls; 1995 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Paul Verhoeven; wyk: Elizabeth Barkley,Gina Gershon,Kyle MacLachen 01:25 Tylko dla najlepszych; Only the Strong; 1993 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Sheldon Lettich; wyk: Marc Dacascos, Stacey Travis, Paco Christian Prieto 03:05 Klan; odc.286; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 03:30 Klan; odc.287; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 03:55 Klan; odc.288; telenowela TVP; powt. 04:20 Zakończenie programu 07:10 Tacy sami 07:40 Program lokalny 08:40 Świat wita 2000 rok-Kanada,USA,Pacyfik 09:05 Świat wita 2000 rok-Brazylia 09:30 Świat wita 2000 rok-USA,Hawaje 09:40 Świat wita 2000 rok-Izrael 09:50 Świat wita 2000 rok-USA ,Alaska 10:00 SPORT '99 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 10:40 Świat wita 2000 rok -Australia,Hawaje,Austria,Peru,Wielka Brytania,Samoa 12:10 Kapuśniak; Soupe aux choux; 1981 komedia prod.francuskiej; reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes,Jean Carmet,Jacques Villeret 13:55 Arka Noego 14:25 Familiada; wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 15:00 Złotopolscy; odc.191 - Medialni bohaterowie; telenowela TVP 15:30 Szansa na sukces; Edyta Górniak 16:25 Wiedźmy; The Witches; 1989 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: Nicolas Roeg; wyk: Anjelica Huston,Mai Zetterling,Jasen Fisher 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Znaki zodiaku; teleturniej 19:20 Studio sport; Sportowe wydarzenia roku 19:55 Violetta - taka jestem-koncert Violetty Villas - cz. II; stereo 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:21 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Rozmowy kontrolowane; 1991 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania 23:10 Gremliny rozrabiają; Gremlins; 1984 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Joe Dante; wyk: Zach Galligan,Hoyt Axton,Phoebe Cates 00:55 Andrea Bocelli: Wieczór w Toskanii 01:55 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Sylwester w TV Polonia 06:05 W labiryncie; odc. 91 - Zatrzymany; serial prod. polskiej (1989); reż: Paweł Karpiński 06:30 W labiryncie; odc. 92 - Przesłuchanie; serial prod. polskiej (1989); reż: Paweł Karpiński 07:00 Wielkie dusze, małe cuda; film dok.Jerzego Boguckiego; powt. 07:30 Klan; odc. 280; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 07:50 Klan; odc. 281; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:15 Klan; odc. 282; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 08:45 Credo 2000; magazyn katolicki 09:10 Małe musicale; Niespodzianki Dinozaura; program dla dzieci 09:35 Spotkanie z Wielką Orkiestrą Symfoniczną Polskiego Radia w Katowicach; koncert (STEREO) 10:30 Wspomnień czar; Trójka hultajska; komedia prod. polskiej (85', czarno - biały); reż: Henryk Szaro; wyk: Stanisław Sielański, Stanisław Woliński, Józef Kondrat, Antoni Szczerba - Ferski 12:00 Orędzie Noworoczne Prezydenta RP; powt. 12:10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych; Panna z mokrą głową; 1994 film dla młodych widzów (95'); reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska 13:45 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem - cz. II 14:35 SPORT '99 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 15:20 Sława to nie żart; popularne arie operowe i operetkowe oraz pieśni włoskie w wyk. Bogusława Morki (tenor) i Ryszarda Morki (bas) 16:00 Lwów - Tam i u mnie; film dok. Jerzego Janickiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Teatr muzyczny; Przed premierą; autor: Xymena Zaniewska, Mariusz Chwedczuk, Andrzej Żylis; reż: Adam Hanuszkiewicz; wyk: Tomasz Steciuk, Agnieszka Kaczor, Grażyna Drejska, chór i balet Teatru Muzycznego w Gdyni 18:10 Andrzej Seweryn aktor - acteur; film dok. prod. polsko - francuskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Opowieści taty Bobra; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 19:53 Sport 20:00 Nie ma mocnych; 1974 komedia prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna 21:30 XI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych; Koncert Galowy 22:30 Panorama 23:00 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99; Lakatos - król cygańskich skrzypków cz. 1 23:50 Polacy w Detroit; reportaż Lecha Nowickiego i Artura Głowackiego 00:30 SPORT '99 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; powt. 01:15 Opowieści taty Bobra; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Prognoza pogody; powt. 02:00 Nie ma mocnych; 1974 komedia prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna; powt. 03:30 XI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych; Koncert Galowy; powt. 04:30 Panorama; powt. 05:00 Teatr muzyczny; Przed premierą; autor: Xymena Zaniewska, Mariusz Chwedczuk, Andrzej Żylis; reż: Adam Hanuszkiewicz; wyk: Tomasz Steciuk, Agnieszka Kaczor, Grażyna Drejska, chór i balet Teatru Muzycznego w Gdyni; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Disco Relax (270) - program muzyczny 07.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (33) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 V Telewizyjny Turniej Najmłodszych - relacja z koncertu 10.10 Reportaż 10.20 Baterii nie wliczono (Batteries Not Included) - komedia SF, USA 1987, reż. Matthew Robbins, wyk. Hume Cronyn, Jessica Tandy, Frank McRae, Elizabeth Pena (101 min) 12.20 Wielki Bal - Ferdynand Kiepski zaprasza na Bal Sylwestrowy (powt.) 13.25 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Naga broń 33 1/3 (The Naked Gun33 1/3: The Final Result) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson (75 min) 15.20 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła (wydanie specjalne) 16.15 Informacje 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.35 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.05 Pamela Anderson - reportaż 17.45 Świąteczny Dyżur Satyryczny - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (20): W betonowym kręgu - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartosz Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wielki bal - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartosz Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Miodowe lata (40): Pieśń strudzonego renifera - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (50 min) (powt.) 22.10 Sara - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko (107 min) 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00.15 Playboy: Pamela Anderson w całej okazałości - magazyn erotyczny 01.15 Rocky Horror Picture Show - film muzyczny, W. Bryt. 1975, reż. Jim Sharman, wyk. Tim Curry, Susan Sarandon, Barry Bostwick, Richard O'Brien (95 min) 02.55 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 04.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 09.50 Pepsi chart - program rozrywkowy 10.20 Dźwięki muzyki (The Sound of Music) (1) - musical, USA 1965 reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Julie Andrews, Christopher Plummer, Eleanor Parker, Peggy Wood (110 min) 12.10 Śpiewać każdy może (Rhinestone) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Dolly Parton, Sylvester Stallone, Richard Farnsworth, Ron Leibman 14.05 W obronie honoru (Guns of Honor) (1) - western, USA 1993 reż. Peter Edwards, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Martin Sheen, Corbin Bernsen, Christopher Atkins (98 min) 15.50 Sinbad i Oko Tygrysa (Sindbad and the Eye the Tiger) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1977 reż. Sam Wanammaker, wyk. Patrick Wayne, Taryn Power, Jane Seymour, Margaret Whiting (120 min) 18.00 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Ostatni smok (The Last Dragon) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Taimak, Vanity, Chris Murney, Julius J. Carry III (105 min) 23.30 Wspaniały Louie (The Super) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. Joe Pesci, Vincent Gardenia, Madolyn Smith-Osborne, Ruben Blades (83 min) 01.00 Dokładnie tacy sami (Carbon Copy) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1981, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. George Segal, Susan Saint James, Jack Warden, Denzel Washington (85 min) 02.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 Historia Świętego Mikołaja (The Story of Santa Claus) - film animowany, USA 1996 09.00 Diamentowa góra (The Burning Shore) (3/4) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Franc./Niem. 1991, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Isabelle Gelinas, Derek De Lint, John Savage, Ernest Borgnine (97 min) 10.50 Na topie - program rozrywkowy 11.20 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 11.50 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 12.30 Kabaret filmowy - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Kolos 5: Niecodzienna polisa (Big Man: An Unusual Insurance) (4/6) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 1989, reż. Steno, wyk. Bud Spencer, Mylene Demongeot, Denis Karvil, Mario Erpichini (91 min) 14.40 Mała wielka miłość (Piccolo grande amore) (2) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy1993, reż. Carlo Vanzina, wyk. Barbara Snellenburg, David Warner, Adam Barker, Raoul Bova (84 min) 16.00 Szopka milenijna 17.00 Przygody gnoma Gnorma (Gnome Named Gnorm/Upworld) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Stan Winston, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Jerry Orbach, Claudia Christian, Eli Danker (85 min) 18.30 Gabinet terapii zbiorowej - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Policjanci (11-ost.) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1999, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Radosław Pazura, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Dorota Kamińska (50 min) 20.00 Pechowa Electra Glide (Electra Glide in Blue) - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. James William Guercio, wyk. Robert Blake, Billy Green Bush, Mitchell Ryan, Jeannine Riley (111 min) (powt.) 22.00 Przestępstwa uchwycone kamerą (Video Justice: Crime Caught on Tape) - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 (45 min) 23.00 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.30 Wigilijny romans (A Christmas Romance) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Larry Sheldn, wyk. Olivia Newton-John, Gregory Harrison, Susan Astley, Tom Heaton (91 min) 01.10 Flip i Flap w krainie muzyki (Laurel & Hardy's Musical Moments) - komedia, Niemcy/USA 1988, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy (46 min) 02.10 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 03.10 Pożegnanie 07.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.40 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 08.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 09.40 Powrót dinozaurów - film animowany, USA 1993 10.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 11.40 Operacja 'Dalmatyńczyk' (Little Cobras: Operation Dalmatian) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paulette Victor Lifton, wyk. Kathren Laurents, Aldo Mejivar, Jake Richardson, Jeffery Woods (95 min) 13.20 Lato z małpą (A Summer to Remember) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Robert Michael Lewis, wyk. Louise Fletcher, Bridgette Andersen, Molly Cheek, James Farentino (90 min) 15.00 Spartakus (Spartacus) - film historyczny, USA 1960, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Laurence Olivier, Jean Simmons, Tony Curtis (183 min) 18.10 Półtora gliniarza (Cop and a Half) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Henry Winkler, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Norman D. Golden II, Ruby Dee, Holland Taylor (95 min) 19.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 20.00 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Ava Gardner, George Kennedy, Lorne Greene (120 min) 22.05 Anioł ciemności (Dark Angel) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Eric Roberts, Ashley Crow, Linden Ashby, Gina Torres (90 min) 23.40 Koszmarne polowanie (High Desert Kill) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Harry Falk, wyk. Anthony Geary, Marc Singer, Chuck Conners, Micah Grant (88 min) 01.15 Lato z małpą (A Summer to Remember) - film przygodowy, USA 1985, reż. Robert Michael Lewis, wyk. Louise Fletcher, Bridgette Andersen, Molly Cheek, James Farentino (90 min) (powt.) 02.45 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Ava Gardner, George Kennedy, Lorne Greene (120 min) (powt.) 04.45 Anioł ciemności (Dark Angel) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Eric Roberts, Ashley Crow, Linden Ashby, Gina Torres (90 min) (powt.) 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.45 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 Film animowany dla dzieci 18.25 Przeboje roku 1999 19.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 19.45 Zmierzch bogów (La caduta degli dei) - melodramat, Włochy 1969, reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Ingrid Thulin, Helmut Griem, Nora Ricci (147 min) 22.40 Pojedynek na Atlantyku (The Enemy Below) - film wojenny, USA 1957, reż. Dick Powell, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Curt Jurgens, Theodore Bikel, Doug McClure (98 min) 00.30 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Przepowiednie - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.00 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 14.00 Sposób na bestseller (The Big Slice) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1990, reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Casey Siemaszko, Leslie Hope, Justin Louis, Kenneth Welsh (85 min) 15.30 Zwariowana gromadka - serial animowany, Kanada 16.00 Znaki zodiaku - serial animowany, Chiny 1996 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych: Tradycje - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 17.30 Posylwestrowe wspomnienia - program muzyczny 18.00 Chrystus - przesłanie na następne tysiąclecie - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Yanomami - ludzie lasu - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 22.00 Mężowie i kochankowie (La villa del venerdi) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1992, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Julian Sands, Joanna Pacuła, Tcheky Karyo, Laura Wendel (90 min) 23.30 Dzika orchidea (Wild Orchid) - film erotyczny, USA 1989, reż. Zalman King, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Carre Otis, Jacqueline Bisset, Assumpta Serna (100 min) 07.05 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Deser: Beowulf - film krótkometrażowy 09.00 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (K) Chrupki w kształcie zwierząt (Animal Crackers) - komedia, USA 1930, reż. Victor Heerman, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx (93 min) 11.05 (K) Jak rozwód, to w Palm Beach (Palm Beach Story) - komedia, USA 1942, reż. Preston Sturges, wyk. Claudette Colbert, Joel McCrea, Mary Astor, Rudy Vallee (84 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny 2000 - filmy animowane 13.30 Nie przegap 13.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 14.00 Futbol Mundial 2000 - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.40 (K) Biuro na tranzystorach (Desk Set) - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Gig Young, Joan Blondell (99 min) 16.20 (K) Żądło (The Sting) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Paul Newman, Robert Redford, Robert Shaw, Charles Durning (129 min) 18.35 (K) Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu (Throw Mama from the Train) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Anne Ramsey, Kim Greist (83 min) 20.00 (K) Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Landis, wyk. Walter Levine, Dan Aykroyd, John Goodman, Joe Morton (119 min) 22.00 (K) Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Man in the Iron Mask) - film kostiumowy, USA 1998, reż. Randall Wallace, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu (126 min) 00.10 (K) Uczniowie Draculi - horror (82 min) 01.35 (K) Uliczny wojownik 2 - film animowany 03.15 (K) Czarny deszcz (Black Rain) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Michael Douglas, Andy Garcia (120 min) 05.20 (K) Mleczna droga - film obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Kondriatuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Ludwik Benoit, Katarzyna Figura (89 min) 06.50 (K) Deser: Na krańcach świata - film krótkometrażowy 06.50 Kontakt: Podróż do serca wszechświata - film dokumentalny, USA 07.15 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 07.45 Lawless - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Adam Nimoy, wyk. Brian Bosworth, Larry Holden, Glenn Plummer (96 min) 09.25 Turner i Hooch (Turner and Hooch) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Tom Hanks, Mare Winningham, Craig T Nelson, Scott Paulin (97 min) 11.05 W morzu ognia (Fire Down Below) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Felix Enrique Alcala, wyk. Steven Seagal, Marg Helgenberger, Kris Kristofferson, Stephen Lang (100 min) 12.50 Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Thewlis, BD Wong, Mako (136 min) 15.10 Ernest jedzie do Afryki (Ernest Goes to Africa) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash (90 min) 16.45 Nico jednorożec (Nico the Unicorn) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Anne Archer, Michael Ontkean, Kevin Zegers, Elisha Cuthbert (90 min) 18.20 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place, Benjamin Salisbury (95 min) 20.00 Koszmar minionego lata (I Know What You Did Last Summer) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan Phillippe, Freddie Prinze Jr (101 min) 21.40 Zawsze górą (Always Outnumbered) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Bill Cobbs, Daniel Williams, Natalie Cole (110 min) 23.30 Striptizerki w trzech odsłonach - film dokumentalny 00.40 Cocktail - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Tom Cruise, Bryan Brown, Elisabeth Shue, Lisa Banes (100 min) 02.20 Naga prawda (The Naked Truth) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Robert Caso, Kevin Schon (99 min) 04.00 Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Brytania 1997, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Thewlis, BD Wong, Mako (136 min) 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Gillette sport - magazyn sportowy 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (37) - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (37) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 09.20 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 10.55 Kim jesteś, kochanie? (Near Mrs.) - komedia, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Casey Siemaszko, Cecile Paoli, Katarzyna Figura (89 min) 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Dżinsy i dynamit (Blue Jeans and Dynamite) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Simon Andreu (95 min) 14.40 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Con amore - melodramat, Polska 1976, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki (105 min) 16.45 Kobra (Cobra) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.35 Nieśmiertelny (37) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 18.30 Majowe wino (May Wine) - film obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Carol Wiseman, wyk. Joanna Cassidy, Guy Marchand, Lara Flynn Boyle, Paul Freeman (80 min) 20.00 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Ava Gardner, George Kennedy, Lorne Greene (120 min) 22.05 W potrzasku (Lost at Sea) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Stephen C. Sayre, wyk. Stephen Sayre, Caroline Ambrose, Gordon Capps, Cristal Mitchell (100 min) 23.45 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie (Strangers) (6/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara 00.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Program lokalny 08.20 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Magazyn rodzinny 08.15 Kartka z kalendarza 08.20 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Magazyn Osobliwości 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Program rozrywkowy 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Magazyn regionalny 08.10 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 Wigilijne dzieło pomocy dzieciom - program Macieja Grześkowiaka 13.00 Transmisja Noworocznej Mszy Świętej z Bazyliki Mniejszej w Bydgoszczy 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Wigilijne dzieło pomocy dzieciom - program M. Grześkowiaka 17.30 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 01.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.50 Dziecięcy Magic Show - program dla dzieci 08.10 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08.15 Skansenowa pastorałka 08.25 Reklamowy koncert życzeń 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny Andrzeja Sobka 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy Jolanty Patyny 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Babski comber 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Co dzień - od święta 17.30 I co dalej - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.30 Rawa Blues 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Europejskie Nagrody MTV - Dublin '99 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Moda i sztuka - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 01.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 07.50 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.20 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 Koncert filharmoników berlińskich 14.05 Wydarzenia kulturalne 1999 roku 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Marginałki 2000 - program kabaretowy 17.45 Mały jazz 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura: Loch Camelot 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Wernisaż aktorów Starego Teatru 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 01.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Nowina 07.45 Rody lubelskie 08.10 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 U progu... 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 17.30 Rody lubelskie 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Szpaczki 1 - kabaret 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Magazyn kulturalny 21.15 Francuska Burgundia w okresie Nowego Roku 21.35 Okiem reportera: 1999 rok 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 01.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.00 Teleskop 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Sylwester ze Starego Rynku w Poznaniu 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Tandem 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.30 Nasza jest noc 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Nasza jest noc 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 01.15 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Kronika 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Mike Russel 13.35 Drynda - program dla dzieci 14.00 Strażnicy kultury 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Sylwester na jasnych Błoniach 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Wydarzenia artystyczne roku 1999 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Muzyczna Siódemka: Przeboje roku 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 07.00 (WP) Była sobie Australia - film animowany 07.30 (WP) Kasztaniaki - serial dla dzieci 07.40 Plecak pełen przygód 08.40 (WP) Piraci w krainie Świętego Mikołaja - film animowany 09.10 (WP) Taxi (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.50 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.15 (WP) Słodkie oczy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1979, reż. Juliusz Janicki, wyk. Witold Pyrkosz, Dorota Fellman, Iga Cembrzyńska, Zenon Laskowik (58 min) 11.15 (WP) Bliskie spotkania z sarną - film przyrodniczy 11.40 (WP) Wielki finał Milenium 2000 12.10 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 12.30 Wielki Szu 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Jak weszliśmy w 2000 rok 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (3/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Arka Nowego - program artystyczny 17.00 Ludowe granie: Folk Fiesta '99 17.30 Wydarzyło się 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Lodówka 19.00 (WP) Podsumowanie sportowe w regionach 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Pustynny szlak (The Desert Trail) - western, USA 1935, reż. Lewis D. Collins, wyk. John Wayne, Mary Kornman, Paul Fix, Eddy Chandler (54 min) 21.00 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Śmierć na Evereście (Death on Everest) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Czechy 1997, reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Peter Horton, Christopher McDonald, Nathaniel Parker, Peter J. Lucas (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Super koncert 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Gillette sport - magazyn sportowy 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 09.20 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 10.55 Kim jesteś, kochanie? (Near Mrs.) - komedia, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Casey Siemaszko, Cecile Paoli, Katarzyna Figura (89 min) 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Dżinsy i dynamit (Blue Jeans and Dynamite) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Simon Andreu (95 min) 14.40 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Con amore - melodramat, Polska 1976, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki (105 min) 16.45 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.35 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.30 Majowe wino (May Wine) - film obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Carol Wiseman, wyk. Joanna Cassidy, Guy Marchand, Lara Flynn Boyle, Paul Freeman (80 min) 20.00 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Ava Gardner, George Kennedy, Lorne Greene (120 min) 22.05 W potrzasku (Lost at Sea) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Stephen C. Sayre, wyk. Stephen Sayre, Caroline Ambrose, Gordon Capps, Cristal Mitchell (100 min) 23.45 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Program na niedzielę 00.20 Infokanał 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Gillette sport - magazyn sportowy 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 09.20 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 10.55 Kim jesteś, kochanie? (Near Mrs.) - komedia, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Casey Siemaszko, Cecile Paoli, Katarzyna Figura (89 min) 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Dżinsy i dynamit (Blue Jeans and Dynamite) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Simon Andreu (95 min) 14.40 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Con amore - melodramat, Polska 1976, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki (105 min) 16.45 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.35 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.30 Majowe wino (May Wine) - film obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Carol Wiseman, wyk. Joanna Cassidy, Guy Marchand, Lara Flynn Boyle, Paul Freeman (80 min) 20.00 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Ava Gardner, George Kennedy, Lorne Greene (120 min) 22.05 W potrzasku (Lost at Sea) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Stephen C. Sayre, wyk. Stephen Sayre, Caroline Ambrose, Gordon Capps, Cristal Mitchell (100 min) 23.45 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Zakończenie programu 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Księga dżungli - film przygodowy, USA 13.05 Smile Story 13.10 Zew krwi - film przygodowy, USA 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Oh, co za noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Robbie Coltraine, Denny Doherty (93 min) 17.00 Na czasie - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Przynęta - serial sensacyjny 19.30 Smile Story 19.35 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Smile Story 20.05 Phil Oszust Collins (Frauds) - komedia, Australia 1992, reż. Stephan Elliott, wyk. Phil Collins, Hugo Weaving, Josephine Byrnes, Peter Mochrie (94 min) 21.50 O diable mowa - komedia, USA 23.25 Smile Story 23.30 Dziesięć wcieleń kota Fritza - film animowany dla dorosłych 00.50 Program na niedzielę 00.55 BTV nocą 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.20 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.40 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 08.55 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 09.05 Zapora - film dokumentalny 09.20 A śmierć się upiła i głowę straciła - reportaż 09.30 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 09.50 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 10.15 Program lokalny 10.45 Wznoszę pomnik - film dokumentalny 11.00 Przygody Pinokia - film dla dzieci 12.40 Hrabia - komedia 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Mistrz czarnej magii - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Holiday on Ice - rewia na lodzie 15.30 Gwiazdy dzieciom - relacja z koncertu 16.00 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.10 Riff - program muzyczny 17.20 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Z uśmiechem w Nowy Rok - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Carmen - dramat psychologiczny, Hiszpania 1983, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Laura del Sol, Paco de Lucia, Christina Hoyos (95 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.40 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.55 Holiday on Ice - rewia na lodzie 23.25 Zawód reporter (Proffesione: reporter) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1975, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Maria Schneider, Jenny Runacre, Ian Hendry (119 min) left|thumb|60x60px 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 08.55 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 09.20 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 10.55 Kim jesteś, kochanie? (Near Mrs.) - komedia, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Casey Siemaszko, Cecile Paoli, Katarzyna Figura (89 min) 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Dżinsy i dynamit (Blue Jeans and Dynamite) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Robert Vaughn, Simon Andreu (95 min) 14.40 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Con amore - melodramat, Polska 1976, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki (105 min) 16.45 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.35 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.30 Majowe wino (May Wine) - film obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1990, reż. Carol Wiseman, wyk. Joanna Cassidy, Guy Marchand, Lara Flynn Boyle, Paul Freeman (80 min) 20.00 Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1974, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Ava Gardner, George Kennedy, Lorne Greene (120 min) 22.05 W potrzasku (Lost at Sea) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Stephen C. Sayre, wyk. Stephen Sayre, Caroline Ambrose, Gordon Capps, Cristal Mitchell (100 min) 23.45 Nieznajomi. Zaplanowane życie - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|60x60px 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.20 Dzikie konie (Wild Horses) - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 1983, reż. Derek Morton, wyk. Keith Aberdein, John Bach, Kevin J. Wilson, Robyn Gibbes (90 min) 09.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 10.15 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.05 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 12.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.10 Cięcia (Cuts) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Paul Chapman, Peter Davison, James Healy, Bobby Knutt (80 min) 15.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 18.15 Maurice Jarre - koncert 19.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.10 B jak Bolo (B comme Bolo) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1994, reż. Jean-Michel Ribes, wyk. Jean Carmet, Michelle Laroque (87 min) 22.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Czarna Emanuelle (Emanuelle nera) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1976, reż. Albert Thomas, wyk. Laura Gemser, Karin Schubert, Angelo Infanti, Gabriele Tinti (90 min) 00.40 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.25 Reproduktorki - film erotyczny, USA 02.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|60x60px 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix. Najciekawsze teledyski oraz hity non-stop z listy przebojów Atomic TV. 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Ricky Martin 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: Tina Turner. 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix 03.05 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 06.55 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 08.55 Niedzielny butik 09.55 Butik M6 10.25 Le grand hit - program muzyczny 12.25 Magazyn aktualności - wydanie specjalne 12.40 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.30 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 14.20 V - serial fabularny 15.20 Nie dajmy się zwariować - serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.45 Croc blanc - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1993 17.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.05 FX - serial przygodowy, USA 19.50 Lepiej zapobiegać - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Politiquement rock special - magazyn 20.30 Cinesix - magazyn filmowy 20.45 Le Cameleon: SL27 - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Le Cameleon: Reunion de famille (1/2) - serial sensacyjny 22.25 Le Cameleon: Reunion de famille (ost.) - serial sensacyjny 23.15 Au-dela du reel, l'aventure continue - serial fabularny 00.05 Poltergeist: Les aventuriers du surnaturel - serial SF 00.50 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.50 Frequenstar: Yannick Noah - magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Live Stage Ra? - film dokumentalny 04.00 Cesaria Evora - koncert 05.20 Serge et Jane: Je t'aime moi non plus - film dokumentalny left|thumb|60x60px 08.30 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Letnie Igrzyska w San Francisco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Wpadki - zabawne wydarzenia ze świata sportu 11.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - eliminacje (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Rzymie 15.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 16.30 Wpadki - zabawne wydarzenia ze świata sportu 17.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 Snowboard: Zawody PŚ w Wiedniu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 Magazyn olimpijski 20.00 Uroczystość wręczenia nagród sportowcom XX wieku 21.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Tony Menefee - Tony Ayala) 22.00 (P) Bilard: MŚ '99 w trickach w Paisley (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Noc Shaolin w Erfurcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - konkurs (wydarzenia dnia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|60x60px 05.55 2000 Live - The Final Countdown - program rozrywkowy (dalszy ciąg programu sylwestrowego z 55 krajów) 11.00 Czynnik X: Piąty wymiar - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 11.50 Księżniczka Caraboo (Princess Caraboo) - komedia, USA/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Michael Austin, wyk. Phoebe Cates, Jim Broadbent, Wendy Hughes, Peter Eyre (93 min) 13.35 Secret of Roan Inish (Das Geheimnis des Seehund-Babys) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Jeni Courtney, richard Sheridan, Mick Lally, Eileen Colgan (100 min) 15.30 Jak dobrze być psem (Dogmatic) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Neil Fearnley, wyk. Leila Kenzle, Michael Riley, David Leisure, Chris Gibson (90 min) 17.15 The Paper Brigade - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Blair Treu, wyk. Kyle Howard, Robert Englund, Chauncey Leopardi, Ethan Glazer (86 min) 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Najgłupsi kierowcy na świecie: podsumowanie ubiegłego roku - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Sekretne zabawy 3 (Secret Games 3) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Alexander Gregory Hippolyte, wyk. Woody Brown, Rochelle Swanson, May Karasun, Dean Scofield (80 min) 23.40 Ai no shinsekai (Nightlife in Tokyo) - film erotyczny, Japonia 1995, reż. Banmei Takahashi, wyk. Sawa Suzuki, Reiko Kataoka, Nagare Hagiwara, Tomoro Taguchi (95 min) (powt.) 01.25 The Masseuse - film erotyczny, USA 1990, reż. Paul Thomas, wyk. Hyapatia Lee, Randy Spears, Danielle Rogers,Bud Lee (85 min) 03.10 Śmiertelna iluzja (Deadly Illusion) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. William Tannen, wyk. Billy Dee Williams, Vanity, Morgan Fairchild, John Beck (90 min) 08.00 Co dwie głowy to nie jedna - talk show (powt.) 09.00 Objazdowe kino marzeń - film dokumentalny 10.00 Uśmiech losu (A Simple Twist of Fate) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Gillies Mackinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne, Catherine O'Hara, Laura Linney (102 min) 11.45 Jan Sebastian Bach: Niebo i ziemia są pełne Jego Chwały - program muzyczny 12.20 Niemieckie miasta i krajobrazy: Lipsk - program muzyczny 12.30 Książę i chłopak do bicia (Der Prinz und der Prügelknabe) - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 1994, reż. Sid Fleischmann, wyk. Truan Munro, Nic Knight, Kafren Salt, Andrew Bicknell (93 min) 14.00 Scaramouche - film przygodowy, USA 1952, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Stewart Granger, Eleanor Parker, Janet Leigh, Mel Ferrer (110 min) 15.50 Tato, wyciągnę cię (Papa, ich hol' dich raus) (1) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy, reż. Hartmut Griesmayr, wyk. Helmut Zierl, Christine Neubauer, Ivo Möller, Bernhard Bettermann (90 min) 17.15 Największe cuda natury - program dokumentalny Davida Attenborough 18.00 (na żywo) Koncert noworoczny w Kölnarena - koncert symfoniczny, wyk. Sinfonieorchester Köln pod dyr. Semyon Bychkov, Gürzenich Orchester Kölner Philharmonie pod dyr. Jamesa Conlona 19.10 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Die Fußbroichs - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.05 23. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Okręt (Das Boot) (1) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 1981, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Herbert Groenemeyer, Klaus Wennemann, Hubertus Bengsch (143 min) 22.40 Stulecie przy barze - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Arcymistrzowie szachów w WDR - program sportowy 04.40 Największe cuda natury - program dokumentalny Davida Attenborough (powt.) 05.25 Podróże pełne przygód: Egipt - nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym - film dokumentalny 05.55 Telewizja jest wspaniała left|thumb|60x60px 05.30 Straßenfeger 06.00 Mały miś - serial animowany 06.25 Gdzie jest Walter? - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Bambusowe misie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Lotta - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Wiadomości 08.05 Tabaluga tivi - program dla dzieci 09.30 Magazyn poranny ZDF 2000 11.15 Koncert noworoczny 2000 - relacja z Wiednia, wyk. Wiedeńscy Filharmonicy pod dyr. Riccardo Muti 13.35 Wiadomości 13.45 Dom na brzegu morza (Rosamunde Pilcher: Das Haus an der Küste) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Dieter Kehler, wyk. Maria Furtwängler, Gerhart Lippert, Hans Schenker, Ute Willing (90 min) 15.15 Poczta odchodzi (Die Post geht ab) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1962, reż. Helmuth M. Backhaus, wyk. Vivi Bach, Adrian Hoven, Claus Biederstaedt, Corny Collins (87 min) 16.45 Steinbrecher & Royals: Królowa Sirikit z Tajlandii - program dokumentalny 17.15 Wiadomości 17.25 Zakochany po uszy (Herz über Kopf) - komedia, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, wyk. Carin C. Tietze, Maria Furtwängler, Rita Russek, Miroslav Nemec (90 min) 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Noworoczna rozmowa z intendentem - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Nasz Charly - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Statek marzeń - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 21.45 Wiadomości 21.50 Angielski pacjent (The English Patient ) - melodramat, USA 1996, reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Kristin Scott Thomas, Juliette Binoche, Willem Dafoe (170 min) 00.20 Wiadomości 00.25 Sylwester 2000 - po prostu nerwy - opowieści sylwestrowe z ulubionymi serialami (powt.) 01.55 Pusta arena - program rozrywkowy Waltera Plathe 02.40 Angielski pacjent (The English Patient ) - melodramat, USA 1996 (powt.) 05.10 Straßenfeger left|thumb|60x60px 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva Spezial - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive: Fragmenty najlepszych koncertów Vivy w roku 1999 (1) - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny 08:00 Tu TV Stolica 09:00 Mała księżniczka - melodramat USA 10:35 Tu TV Stolica 11:35 Kolędy i pastorałki 12:00 Spotkanie noworoczne z prezydentem Warszawy 12:30 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 13:00 Ursynów 2000 13:15 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 13:30 Bielany 2000 13:45 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 14:00 Rembertów 2000 14:15 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 14:30 Bemowo 2000 14:45 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 15:00 Wawer 2000 15:15 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 15:30 Ursus 2000 15:45 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 16:00 Białołęka 2000 16:15 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 16:30 Wilanów 2000 16:45 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 17:00 Włochy 2000 17:15 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 17:30 Targówek 2000 17:45 Noworoczny Koncert Życzeń 18:00 Spotkanie z przewodniczącym Stowarzyszenia Gmin Mazowieckich 18:30 Kolęda na cały rok 19:15 Zima lubi dzieci 20:00 Niech nam żyje młoda para - koncert 21:00 Droga do Wellville - komedia USA 23:00 Eroticon - magazyn 23:50 Gry i zabawy interaktywne Planete 07.45 Królewska kolekcja (4/6): Berło i miecz 08.15 Prosto do nieba (3/6): Wirujące ptaki 09.05 Walka z zarazą 10.00 Statki i ludzie - Dar Młodzieży - szkoła na morzu 10.55 Ziemia obiecana (5-ost.): Mury Jerycha 11.50 Potrawy bretońskie 12.05 Kurdowie między opresją a terroryzmem 12.45 Paryż - czarowne miasto 13.10 Kultura Aborygenów 14.10 Dzieci wojny 15.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (8/13): Pod niebem Paryża 15.35 Największe oszustwo XX-ego wieku (3-ost.): Sprawa Roberta Vesco 16.30 Ostatnie lata Degas 17.20 Dzieci z porażeniem mózgowym 18.20 Kronika Lotaryngii 18.50 Prezydenci i telewizja (1/2) 19.40 Droga do wolności 20.30 Wiek XX (9/13): Katastrofy 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (49) 22.20 Maestro Toscanini 23.20 Sąd dla nieletnich 01.50 Bliskie spotkania PRO 7 07.05 Puss in Boots - baśń filmowa, USA 1987, reż. Eugene Marner, wyk. Christopher Walken, Jason Connery, Carmela Marner, Yossi Graber (86 min) 08.35 Sprawa dla TKKG 'Smocze oko' (Ein Fall für TKKG 'Drachenauge') - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1992, reż. Ulrich König, wyk. Tomi Renjak, Max Sittel, Steffen Raddatz, Sanny van Heteren (80 min) Czworo młodych detektywów-amatorów wpada na ślad średniowiecznego skarbu... 10.10 Nowe przygody Pippi Langstrumpf (The New Adventures of Pippi Langstocking) - film przygodowy, USA 1987/88, reż. Ken Annakin, wyk. Tami Erin, David Seaman Jr., Cory Crow, Eileen Brennan (94 min) 11.45 Duch statku (Ghost Ship) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. James T. Flocker, wyk. Jay Robinson, Matt Boston, Anne Howard, Donald Phelps (83 min) Grupie młodych rozrabiaków przypadkowo wpada w ręce stara mapa, ukazująca drogę do owianego legendą ukrytego statku, pełnego skarbów. Siedmioro zwariowanych dzieciaków wraz z dwójką szkolnych nauczycieli wyrusza na poszukiwania... 13.15 Wyprawa do wnętrza Ziemi (Journey to the Center of the Earth) - film przygodowy, USA 1986, reż. Rusty Lemorande, wyk. Nicola Cowper, Ilan Mitchell-Smith, Paul Carafotes, Janie Du Plessis (70 min) 14.30 Szybki jak błyskawica (Days of Thunder) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Tony Scot, wyk. Robert Duvall, Tom Cruise, Randy Quaid, Nicole Kidman (103 min) 16.20 Protokół (Protocol) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Richard Romanus, Chris Sarandon, Andre Gregory (87 min) Młoda, naiwna kelnerka ratuje przypadkiem życie emira, przez co zostaje uznana za bohaterkę narodową... 18.00 Ślicznotka z Memphis (Memphis Belle) - film wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Matthew Modine, Eric Stoltz, Tate Donovan, Billy Zane (102 min) 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Robin Hood: książę złodziei (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves) - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. Kevin Costner, Morgan Freeman, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Christian Slater (138 min) Powracający z krucjaty rycerz Robin (Kevin Costner) odkrywa spisek baronów przeciwko królowi Ryszardowi Lwie Serce, przebywającemu w Palestynie. Z grupą podobnych sobie straceńców, Robin staje do walki w obronie władcy. Zakochany z wzajemnością w pięknej Lady Marion (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio), Robin Hood podejmuje zaciekłą walkę o jej dobra, zagarnięte przez chciwego Szeryfa z Nothingham, który wbrew woli Marion chce ją poślubić... Film jest zrealizowanym z rozmachem, nowoczesnym odtworzeniem legendy o banicie z lasu Sherwood. Brawurowa wersja przygód legendarnego Robin Hooda jest pierwszym wielkim sukcesem amerykańskiego scenarzysty i aktora - Kevina Costnera i reżysera Kevina Reynoldsa. Następne filmy w reżyserii Reynoldsa, których producentem był Costner należały do najkosztowniejszych przedsięwzięć produkcyjnych lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Wśród tych filmów znajdują się: Fandango z 1984 roku - wspólny debiut zaprzyjaźnionych filmowców, Robin Hood: książę złodziei z 1991 roku, Rapa Nui z 1993 roku i Wodny świat z 1995 roku. 23.05 Wybraniec śmierci (Marked for Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Dwight H. Little, wyk. Steven Seagal, Joanna Pacuła, Keith David, Tom Wright (98 min) 00.40 Żołnierze zagłady (Cyberjack) - film SF, Kanada 1995, reż. Robert Lee, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Brion James, Jon Cuthbert, Suki Kaiser (85 min) 02.10 Nocne lęki (Fear in the Night) - horror, W. Bryt. 1972, reż. Jimmy Sangster, wyk. Peter Cushing, Joan Collins, Ralph Bates, Judy Geeson (90 min) Młoda kobieta ma zostać doprowadzona do szaleństwa, efektem którego powinno być samobójstwo... 03.50 Wybraniec śmierci (Marked for Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) RTL 05.35 Noozles - serial animowany 06.00 (na żywo) RTL-Millenium - zaczyna się rok 2000 - relacja z Nowego Jorku 06.05 Jim Hensons Animal Show - serial animowany 06.30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 06.55 Supper Pig - serial animowany 07.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 07.35 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 07.55 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 08.20 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.25 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.35 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.00 (na żywo) RTL-Millenium - zaczyna się rok 2000 - relacja z Los Angeles 09.05 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.10 Herkules - serial animowany 09.30 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.40 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.50 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 10.20 Zimowe party (Ski Party) - komedia, USA 1965, reż. Alan Rafkin, wyk. Frankie Avalon, Dwayne Hickman, Deborah Walley, Yvonne Craig (95 min) 11.55 (na żywo) RTL-Millenium - zaczyna się rok 2000 - relacja z Samoa 12.15 (na żywo) Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni - relacja z Garmisch-Partenkirchen 16.15 EXTRA wydanie specjalne: Białe niebezpieczeństwo - reportaż 17.15 Daleko od domu 2 - Zagubieni w San Francisco (Homeward Bound 2. Lost in San Francisco) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Robert Hays, Kim Greist (85 min) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Na żywo! Głupio wyszło - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.15 Gruby i chudszy (The Nutty Professor) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, James Coburn, Larry Miller (91 min) 22.15 Strażnik czasu (Timecop) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Mia Sara, Ron Silver (94 min) 00.00 Więzień hologramu (Hologram Man) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Joe Lara, Evan Lurie, William Sanderson, John Amos (93 min) 01.40 Ostateczna rozgrywka (Final Equinox) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Joe Lara, Tina May, Gary Kasper, Martin Kove (88 min) 03.15 Gladiator Cop - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1994, reż. Nick Rotundo, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, James Hong, Nicholas Pasco, Claire Stansfield (86 min) 04.45 Na żywo! Głupio wyszło - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) SAT 1 05.15 Drużyna Alfa - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 06.05 Gruby i Belg obchodzą Sylwestra - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 06.30 Promienie słońca i oberwanie chmury (Sonnenschein und Wolkenbruch) - komedia, Austria 1955, reż. Rudolf Nussgruber, wyk. Jester Naefe, Loni Heuser, Hans Holt, Rudolf Vogel (85 min) 08.05 Niezły bajzel (A Fine Mess) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Ted Danson, Howie Mandel, Richard Mulligan, Stuart Margolin (86 min) Dwóch hollywoodzkich obiboków, którzy dzięki poufnej informacji zgarneli wielką wygraną na wyścigach konnych, usiłuje ujść pogoni grupie mafijnych oszustów, którzy ustawili gonitwę... 09.35 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia wydanie specjalne (powt.) 11.50 Wiadomości 12.05 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie (The Goodbye Girl) - komedia, USA 1977, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Marsha Mason, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict (106 min) 14.05 Wiktoria w Dover - dziewczęce lata królowej (Mädchenjahre einer Königin) - film kostiumowy, Austria 1954, reż. Ernst Marischka, wyk. Romy Schneider, Adrian Hoven, Magda Schneider, Carl Ludwig Diehl (99 min) 16.10 Więcej niż wszystko (Over the Top) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Menahem Golan, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Robert Loggia, Susan Blakely, David Mendenhall (94 min) 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Największe gafy tysiąclecia - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.15 Sissi - melodramat, Austria 1955, reż. Ernst Marischka, wyk. Romy Schneider, Karlheinz Bohm, Magda Schneider, Gustav Knuth (101 min) Arcyksiężna Zofia postanawia znaleźć swemu synowi - młodemu cesarzowi Franciszkowi Józefowi, odpowiednią kandydatkę na żonę. Wybór pada na bawarską księżniczkę Helenę. Na pierwsze spotkanie młodzi przybywają do austriackiego kurortu Bad Ischl. Wraz z Heleną przybywa także jej młodsza siostra, Sissi, która przypadkowo pierwsza poznaje Franciszka. Nie wiedząc kim jest przystojny młodzieniec, dziewczyna z powodzeniem próbuje go oczarować. Zakochany Franciszek upiera się, aby to właśnie ona została jego żoną... 22.25 Szklana pułapka (Die Hard) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Bruce Willis, Bonnie Bedelia, Alan Rickman, Reginald Veljohnson (127 min) 01.05 Niezły bajzel (A Fine Mess) - komedia, USA 1986 (powt.) 02.35 Promienie słońca i oberwanie chmury (Sonnenschein und Wolkenbruch) - komedia, Austria 1955 (powt.) 04.15 Dwanaście dziewcząt i jeden mężczyzna (Zwölf Mädchen und ein Mann) - komedia, Austria 1959, reż. Hans Quest, wyk. Toni Sailer, Margit Nünke, Gerlinde Locker, Gunther Philipp (86 min) 3SAT 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.00 Album '99 - kronika roku - program dokumentalny (powt.) 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Eiger ściana północna - reportaż 10.35 Święto Koni '99 - retransmisja z Wiednia 11.35 Z mojej biblioteki - program kulturalny 12.00 Sexteto Mayor gra tanga Astora Piazzolla - koncert 12.45 Album '99 - kronika roku - program dokumentalny (powt.) 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pasterze i owce śladami Ötziego - film dokumentalny 14.45 Kobiety i tango - film dokumentalny 15.30 The Pleasure of His Company - film muzyczny, USA 1968, reż. George Seaton, wyk. Fred Astaire, Debbie Reynolds, Lilli Palmer, Tab Hunter (109 min) 17.20 Tango wśród przyjaciół - film dokumentalny 18.15 Wycieczki w dalekie kraje (7/8): Armenia - biblijny kraj Kaukazu - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 100 słów stulecia - program dokumentalny 19.25 Pięć tang Astora Piazzolla - program muzyczny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rondo (La ronde) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1950, reż. Max Ophüls, wyk. Simone Signoret, Simone Simon, Dani le Darrieux, Odette Joyeux (100 min) 22.00 Koncert noworoczny Wiedeńskich Filharmoników 2000 - koncert symfonicznym, dyr. Riccardo Muti 00.15 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 01.15 Jazzfestival Bern 1998: The Illinois Jacquet Big Band - koncert 02.20 Jazzfestival Bern 1998: Rhythm & Blues mit Stuff - koncert SuperRTL 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 11.15 Popcorn Live: Millenium Hits - program muzyczny (powt.) 15.15 Cuda natury: Wielki Kanion - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 16.15 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany 17.05 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.30 Bob Morane (3/26) - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.30 Gumisie - serial animowany 19.00 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.20 Parada skeczów Petera Steinera - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Program nocny VOX 06.50 Magazyn reklamowy 07.50 Bezchmurnie: Hawaje (powt.) 08.45 Poniedziałkowy reportaż (powt.) 09.45 VOXTOURS: Karaiby (powt.) 10.40 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 11.50 Felidae - film animowany, Niemcy 1994, reż. Michael Schack, wyk. Mario Adorf, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Habeck, Wolfgang Hess (75 min) Animowany film dla dorosłych o kocie uwikłanym w tajemnicze morderstwo. Po przeprowadzce jego pana do nowego sąsiedztwa kot Francis znajduje okaleczone kocie zwłoki. Z pomocą cwanego kota z ulicy próbuje rozwiązać zagadkę... (powt.) 13.15 Absolwent (The Graduate) - komedia, USA 1967, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Anne Bancroft, Katharine Ross, Murray Hamilton (101 min) Droga życiowa młodego, zamożnego absolwenta elitarnej szkoły (Dustin Hoffman) jest na pozór wyraźnie zarysowana. Najpierw ma się odprężyć, a potem rozpocząć studia, które staną się pierwszym stopniem do kariery. Pani Robinson (Anne Bancroft), bogata i niezaspokojona erotycznie zamężna sąsiadka, ma wobec niego własne plany. Swoim wyzywającym i prowokującym zachowaniem sprawia, że między nią a chłopcem dochodzi do zbliżenia. Ubóstwiany chłopak jest rozrywany na wszystkie strony. Wprawdzie stara się sprostać wielu oczekiwaniom, ale każde nowe doświadczenie odrzuca go od pozornej świętoszkowatości i obojętności wobec uczuć. Wkrótce egoistyczna sąsiadka odkrywa, że amant zakochał się w jej własnej córce (Katherine Ross), którą ona podsuwała mu jedynie do towarzystwa. Z tego też powodu, zazdrosna o kochanka kobieta, postanawia wydać córkę szybko za mąż za kogoś innego. Cichy i potulny dotąd młodzieniec staje się nagle buntownikiem. W dniu ślubu ukochanej, uprowadza ją z wypełnionego gośćmi kościoła i razem uciekają... (powt.) 15.15 Między ogniem a niebem (In the Line of Duty: Smoke Jumpers) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Lindsay Frost, Timothy Carhart, Rob Youngblood (88 min) Don Mackey całe swoje dorosłe życie poświęcił pracy strażaka w jednostce walczącej z pożarami lasów. Mimo, iż jest kochającym mężem i ojcem, żona coraz gorzej znosi jego częste nieobecności w domu i ryzyko związane z wykonywanym zawodem, tym bardziej, że Don bierze udział we wszystkich najtrudniejszych akcjach. Pewnego dnia wybucha ogromny pożar. Niebawem Don stanie przed najtrudniejszym życiowym wyzwaniem... 16.55 Bezchmurnie: New York - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 17.50 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn przyrodniczy 18.35 Muchas Gracias, Willy Wuff - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1995, reż. Maria Theresia Wagner, wyk. Anja Kruse, Michael Munteanu, Thomas Balou, Jürgen Tarrach (92 min) Willy, mówiący pies, otrzymuje wezwanie pomocy z Fuertevertury - jego brat Rocco, gwiazda psiego show, zniknął bez śladu. Bez wielkiego zastanawiania się Willy rusza w drogę. Po cichu dostaje się do bagażu na lotnisku i po chwili ląduje na wyspie. 20.15 Last of the Dogmen (Das tal der letzten Krieger) - western, USA 1995, reż. Tab Murphy, wyk. Tom Berenger, Barbara Hershey, Kurtwood Smith, Steve Reeves (103 min) Szeryf Deegan bezskutecznie próbował złapać trzech groźnych przestępców, którzy po ucieczce z więzienia schronili się w górach Montany. Postanowił zatem zaangażować do poszukiwań trapera Lewisa Gatesa, mocno nadużywającego wprawdzie alkoholu, ale tropiciela za to doskonałego. Gates rzeczywiście znajduje obóz uciekinierów, ale pusty - są tam za to ślady krwi, ślady końskich kpoyt i jedna złamana strzała... 22.15 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn informacyjny 23.20 The Phoenix - film erotyczny, USA 1992, reż. Paul Thomas, wyk. Jamie Summers, John Dough, Easy Rider (75 min) Tom chciałby, żeby jego partnerka zrobiła sobie tatuaż. Wysyła ją zatem do specjalisty od tatuowania, do Papy. Ma on oryginalny sposób łagodzenia bólu podczas zabiegu - jego asystent doprowadza klientów do ekstatycznych przeżyć erotycznych. 00.40 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.20 Basen (La Piscine) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1969, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Romy Schneider, Alain Delon, Jane Birkin, Maurice Ronet (120 min) Marianne (R. Schneider) i Jean-Paul (A. Delon) spędzają wakacje w St. Tropez. Niespodziewanie w kurorcie zjawia się dawny kochanek Marianne, bogaty playboy oraz jego nastoletnia córka (J. Birkin). Między całą czwórką dochodzi do napięć i konfliktów. Wkrótce dochodzi do tragedii... Muzykę do filmu skomponował Michel Legrand, zdobywca 3 Oscarów i 10 nominacji, twórca ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmów: Parasolki z Cherbourga, Kobieta i mężczyzna, Yentl. 03.35 VOXTOURS: Karaiby - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 04.25 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Tajemniczy wszechświat Artura C. Clarke'a: Oko diabła. Opowieści o klątwach i omenach, których tajemniczego działania nie da się logicznie wytłumaczyć. W programie o przekleństwie ciążącym na zamku Fyvie w Szkocji 09.30 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X. Tajemnicze i intrygujące wydarzenia ze świata zwierząt. Legendy związane z czczoną w Izraelu czerwoną jałówką. Wielkie, dzikie koty na australijskich pustkowiach i tajemnicze szczątki dinozaura na zachodnim wybrzeżu Kanady 09.55 (P) Poza rok 2000. Nowa seria znanego magazynu przedstawiająca nowości z dziedziny nauki i techniki u progu trzeciego tysiąclecia 10.25 (P) Najlepsze samochody: BMW. Historia niemieckiej firmy z Monachium, wytwarzającej początkowo silniki lotnicze, a dziś słynącej z produkcji samochodów i motocykli 10.50 (P) Najlepsze samochody: Saab. Szwedzki koncern samochodowy słynie nie tylko z produkcji pierwszego samochodu z silnikiem turbo, ale również ciężarówek, autobusów i samolotów wojskowych 11.20 (P) Ostatni husky. Podróż dookoła świata w towarzystwie grupy psów rasy husky, które zgodnie z Protokołem Madryckim muszą opuścić Antarktydę, ponieważ nie są rdzennymi mieszkańcami tego kontynentu 12.15 (P) Automatyczni wojownicy. Wykorzystanie najnowszych komputerów i robotów na współczesnym polu walki. Czy możliwe jest prowadzenie powietrznych walk za pomocą zdalnie kierowanych myśliwców? 13.10 (P) Czarna koszula. Historia Carlo Mazzantiniego, młodego Włocha, który wstąpił do Czarnych Koszul, organizacji faszystowskiej założonej przez Mussoliniego w 1943 roku. W oparciu o materiały archiwalne program przedstawia przeżycia i rozterki chłopca i jego udział w akcjach, podczas których mordowano z zimną krwią tysiące Włochów 14.05 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Viking. Wielozadaniowy samolot amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej 15.15 (P) Legendy historii: Wikingowie. Legendy i fakty z życia Wikingów, normańskich rozbójników, którzy na swoich długich łodziach wyprawiali się na dalekie wyprawy w głąb Europy i stworzyli system rządów podobny do współczesnej demokracji 15.40 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów. Historyczny teleturniej we wnętrzach angielskiej rezydencji Sudeley House. W kolejnych rundach, z których każda odbywa się w innej części zabytkowego domu, dwie drużyny odpowiadają na pytania związane z historią budynku. Zawodnicy mogą skorzystać z pomocy mieszkańców i pracowników rezydencji 16.10 (P) Afryka mało znana: Selous. Podróże po Afryce ze znanym konserwatorem przyrody Ralphem Bousfieldem. Dzisiaj poszukujemy watahy dzikich psów, jednej z niewielu żyjących na terenie rezerwatu dzikich zwierząt w Tanzani 16.35 (P) Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta. Kolejne przygody wędkarskie z Rexem Huntem. Dzisiaj połowy śledzia w Australii Zachodniej 17.00 (P) Milczący wojownicy. Rekruci australijskiej marynarki wojennej muszą przejść wiele trudnych testów zanim zostaną członkami elitarnego oddziału nurków 18.00 (P) SAS Australia: Bitwa o Złotą Drogę. Żołnierze, którzy zamierzają wstąpić do australijskiej jednostki komandosów SAS muszą przejść 24-dniowe manewry. Aby wyselekcjonować najlepszych, rekruci poddawani są trudnym testom i żelaznej dyscyplinie 19.00 (P) Navy Seals: Ciche rozwiązanie. Historia amerykańskiego oddziału do zadań specjalnych SEAL, należącego do amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej. Do tej pory żaden z komandosów tej elitarnej jednostki nie dostał się do niewoli ani nie musiał się poddać 20.00 (P) Wyścigi Formuły 1. Wspaniałe samochody, zwrotna szybkość i pisk opon - widowiskowość wyścigów samochodowych przyciąga tysiące widzów na tory i przed ekrany telewizorów. Dzisiaj wizyta za kulisami wyścigów Formuły 1. Kontrowersyjne afery związane z reklamą alkoholu i papierosów, w które zamieszane były nie tylko koncerny samochodowe, ale nawet brytyjski rząd 21.00 (P) Wysypisko: Machina oblężnicza. Dwie przeciwne drużyny konstruują w pełni działające maszyny z części, które znajdą na... wysypisku złomu. Dzisiaj będzie to średniowieczna machina oblężnicza albo olbrzymia katapulta. Ostatecznym testem dla konstrukcji ze złomu jest bitwa, w czasie której przeciwnicy starają się zniszczyć zamek wroga 22.00 (P) Titanic: Odpowiedzi z głębin (1) Film dokumentalny o pierwszym, zakrojonym na szeroką skalę dochodzeniu w sprawie zatonięcia Titanica. Panel naukowców ujawnia fakty na temat zderzenia liniowca z górą lodową i przyczyny rozpadu statku na małe kawałki 23.00 (P) Titanic: Opowiedzi z głębin (2) Próba rekonstrukcji katastrofy Titanica. Wydobycie z morskiego dna olbrzymiej części kadłuba statku ujawnia kolejne tajemnice tragedii 00.00 (P) Samotna planeta: Arktyczna Kanada. Ian Wright zaprasza na wyprawę, za koło podbiegunowe do północnej Kanady, gdzie zimą polarna noc trwa dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Pokryte lodem i śniegiem tereny przyciągają niewielu turystów, choć niezapomnianym przeżyciem jest wycieczka w kierunku bieguna północnego 01.00 (P) Siła ognia 2000: Nowoczesna marynarka wojenna. Najnowsze technologie zastosowane w nowoczesnych niszczycielach 02.00 (P) Milczący wojownicy. Rekruci australijskiej marynarki wojennej muszą przejść wiele trudnych testów zanim zostaną członkami elitarnego oddziału nurków 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Przejście tysiąclecia - ciąg dalszy programu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Przy stole - program kulinarny 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Fous d'humour - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Rever peut-etre - teatr telewizji 16.15 Wiadomości 16.30 Wielkie łakomczuchy - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 La vie a l'endroit: Au service de Madame 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Wysłannik specjalny - magazyn reporterów 00.45 Wiadomości 01.15 Soir 3 01.45 La vie a l'endroit: Au service de Madame 03.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.00 Minty - serial komediowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Angela Kelly, Bill Kerr, Peter O'Brien, Kim de Lury (25 min) 07.30 eXsektor - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (150 min) (powt.) 10.30 Znad krawędzi - program sportowy 11.00 Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 11.30 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (210 min) (powt.) 15.00 Kiedy zakwitają majowe łąki (The Darling Buds of May) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1992, wyk. David Jason, Pam Ferris, Philip Franks, Catherine Zeta-Jones (60 min) 16.00 Trudne powroty (Seachange) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Ray Argall, wyk. Sigrid Thornton, David Wenham, John Howard, Alice Garner (60 min) 17.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 18.00 Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Jarocka, Irena Kwiatkowska (89 min) Inżynier Stefan Karwowski, kierownik odcinka robót na budowie warszawskiego Dworca Centralnego, ma wystąpić w programie telewizyjnym pt. Człowiek miesiąca. Kierownictwo i załoga robią wszystko, by ich reprezentant zwyciężył. Podczas prób Karwowski poznaje popularną i niezwykle atrakcyjną piosenkarkę - Irenę Orską. Niewinna z pozoru znajomość przeradza się w romans. Zakochany Stefan rzuca pracę i zostaje gwiazdą estrady... 20.00 Polska panna młoda (The Polish Bride/De Poolse bruid) - dramat obyczajowy, Holandia 1998, reż. Karim Traidia, wyk. Jaap Spijkers, Monique Hendrickx, Rudi Falkenhagen, Roef Ragas (120 min) Opowieść o stopniowo rodzących się uczuciach. Anna, ucieka z domu publicznego. Znajduje schronienie w gospodarstwie Henka, który postanawia się nią zaopiekować. Nie potrafi zapomnieć o przeszłości, aż do chwili, gdy w dramatycznych okolicznościach z pomocą Henka doznaje wewnętrznego oczyszczenia... 22.00 Śmiertelne zauroczenie (Lethal Attraction) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Michael Lehmann, wyk. Winona Ryder, Christian Slater, Shannen Doherty, Lisanne Falk (95 min) 00.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 01.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 02.00 Taggart - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1992, wyk. Mark McManus, Ann Mitchell, James Macpherson, Blythe Duff (60 min) 03.00 Ambasador (The Ambassador) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Irlandia 1998, reż. Patrick Lau/A. J. Quinn/Crispin Reece, wyk. Pauline Collins, Denis Lawson, William Chubb, Owen Roe (60 min) Hallmark 07.00 Płacz dziecka (Child's Cry) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Peter Coyote, Taliesin Jaffe, Marlene Warfield (95 min) 08.35 Dom wariatów (The Cracker Factory) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Burt Brinckerhoff, wyk. Natalie Wood, Perry King, Peter Haskell, Shelley Long (90 min) 10.10 Powrót (The Comeback) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jerrold Freedman, wyk. Robert Urich, Chynna Phillips, Mitchell Anderson, Brynn Thayer (100 min) 11.50 Rodzina Flory (Mama Flora's Family) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Cicely Tyson, Blair Underwood, Mario Van Peebles, Queen Latifah (85 min) 13.20 Rodzina Flory (Mama Flora's Family) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Cicely Tyson, Blair Underwood, Mario Van Peebles, Queen Latifah (85 min) 14.45 Paulina w opałach (The Perils of Pauline) - komedia, USA 1947, reż. George Marshall, wyk. Betty Hutton, John Lund, Constance Collier, William Demarest (95 min) 16.20 Orzeł czy reszka (Come in Spinner) (1) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1989, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Rebecca Gibney, Lisa Harrow, Kerry Armstrong, Justine Clarke (55 min) 17.20 Orzeł czy reszka (Come in Spinner) (2) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1989, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Rebecca Gibney, Lisa Harrow, Kerry Armstrong, Justine Clarke (55 min) 18.20 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki (Flood: A River's Rampage) - film katastroficzny, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Richard Thomas, Kate Vernon, Nigel Bennett, Vincent Corazza (89 min) 20.00 Morscy (Sea People) - film SF, 1999, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Tegan Moss, Hume Cronyn, Joan Gregson, Shawn Roberts (90 min) 21.30 Takie czasy (Hard Time) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Robert Loggia, Charles Durning, Billy Dee Williams (90 min) 23.00 Życie i pasje Ayn Rand (The Passion of Ayn Rand) - dramat biograficzny, USA 1998, reż. Christopher Menual, wyk. Helen Mirren, Eric Stoltz, Julie Delpy, Peter Fonda (100 min) 00.40 Obcy w mieście (Stranger in Town) - thriller, Kanada 1998, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Shaun Johnstone, Dixie Seatle, Trevor Blumas (90 min) 02.15 Niepokonani (The Challengers) - film obyczajowy, USA 1970, reż. Leslie H. Martinson, wyk. Darren McGavin, Sean Garrison, Anne Baxter, Richard Conte (95 min) 03.50 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (100 min) 05.35 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (161) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Rosaura szantażuje Gildę w zamian za informacje o pobycie jej córki. Odbywa się ślub Lilii i Ronaldo. Lilia nie jest pewna swojej decyzji. Eduardo przerywa ceremonię, Lilia opuszcza kościół razem z nim. Jest dumna, że nie postąpiła wbrew własnej woli. 07.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (162) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Ronaldo rozpacza po odejściu Lilii, która jest szczęśliwa z Eduardo. Gilda zamierza poprosić Raula o rozwód. Emilia prosi Gildę, aby zaopiekowała się jej dzieckiem. Maritza chce przedstawić Raulowi swoją córeczkę. 08.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (163) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Maritza za wszelką cenę próbuje zdobyć Raula, mimo że Raul mówi jej otwarcie, że kocha Gildę. Gilda okłamuje samą siebie, że już jej nie zależy na Raulu. Kiedy podczas swojego koncertu widzi Raula i Maritzę siedzących obok siebie, jest jej przykro. 09.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (164) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Po koncercie Gilda rozmawia z Raulem i prosi go, aby przyspieszył załatwianie formalności związanych z rozwodem. W rozmowie z Argenis Gilda obiecuje mu, że wyjdzie za niego za mąż, jak tylko odnajdzie córeczkę. Wtedy pojawia się Raul, który mówi, że nigdy nie da jej rozwodu. 10.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (165) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Okazuje się, że Estefania, adoptowana przez Maritzę dziewczynka, jest córeczką Gildy. Potwierdza to Remigia, ale Maritza nie chce oddać dziecka. Gilda zabiera córkę mimo protestów Maritzy. 11.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (49) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Calixto zostaje aresztowany. Kiedy Amneris dowiaduje się o wywiadzie, który Efrain przeprowadził z Calixto, wyrzuca go z pracy. Filadelfo odwiedza Calixto w więzieniu. Calixto mówi mu, że Margarita i Augusto zdradzili go. 12.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (50) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Mercedes chce powiedzieć Eugenii, że jest jej matką. Calixto w rozmowie z Sonią unika odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące jego prywatnego życia. 13.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (51) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Oswaldo prosi Cristi, aby pomogła mu odzyskać miłość Eugenii. Cristi wie, że Eugenia go nie kocha. Teo ostrzega Margaritę przed ślubem z Augusto. 14.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Augusto chce za wszelką cenę dowieść winy Calixto. Ninfa próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Augusto. Margarita przyłapuje ich razem. 15.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (53) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Teo i Beltrana przygotowują przyjęcie weselne Margarity i Augusto. Margarita jest smutna, gdyż wciąż kocha Calixto. Calixto po opuszczeniu aresztu znajduje Margaritę i wyznaje jej miłość. 16.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (161) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Rosaura szantażuje Gildę w zamian za informacje o pobycie jej córki. Odbywa się ślub Lilii i Ronaldo. Lilia nie jest pewna swojej decyzji. Eduardo przerywa ceremonię, Lilia opuszcza kościół razem z nim. Jest dumna, że nie postąpiła wbrew własnej woli. 17.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (162) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Ronaldo rozpacza po odejściu Lilii, która jest szczęśliwa z Eduardo. Gilda zamierza poprosić Raula o rozwód. Emilia prosi Gildę, aby zaopiekowała się jej dzieckiem. Maritza chce przedstawić Raulowi swoją córeczkę. 18.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (163) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Maritza za wszelką cenę próbuje zdobyć Raula, mimo że Raul mówi jej otwarcie, że kocha Gildę. Gilda okłamuje samą siebie, że już jej nie zależy na Raulu. Kiedy podczas swojego koncertu widzi Raula i Maritzę siedzących obok siebie, jest jej przykro. 19.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (164) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Po koncercie Gilda rozmawia z Raulem i prosi go, aby przyspieszył załatwianie formalności związanych z rozwodem. W rozmowie z Argenis Gilda obiecuje mu, że wyjdzie za niego za mąż, jak tylko odnajdzie córeczkę. Wtedy pojawia się Raul, który mówi, że nigdy nie da jej rozwodu. 20.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (165) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) Okazuje się, że Estefania, adoptowana przez Maritzę dziewczynka, jest córeczką Gildy. Potwierdza to Remigia, ale Maritza nie chce oddać dziecka. Gilda zabiera córkę mimo protestów Maritzy. 21.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (49) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Calixto zostaje aresztowany. Kiedy Amneris dowiaduje się o wywiadzie, który Efrain przeprowadził z Calixto, wyrzuca go z pracy. Filadelfo odwiedza Calixto w więzieniu. Calixto mówi mu, że Margarita i Augusto zdradzili go. 22.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (50) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Mercedes chce powiedzieć Eugenii, że jest jej matką. Calixto w rozmowie z Sonią unika odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące jego prywatnego życia. 23.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (51) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Oswaldo prosi Cristi, aby pomogła mu odzyskać miłość Eugenii. Cristi wie, że Eugenia go nie kocha. Teo ostrzega Margaritę przed ślubem z Augusto. 00.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Augusto chce za wszelką cenę dowieść winy Calixto. Ninfa próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Augusto. Margarita przyłapuje ich razem. 01.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (53) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) Teo i Beltrana przygotowują przyjęcie weselne Margarity i Augusto. Margarita jest smutna, gdyż wciąż kocha Calixto. Calixto po opuszczeniu aresztu znajduje Margaritę i wyznaje jej miłość. 02.00 Zakończenie programu Bet on Jazz 06.00 Caribbean Rhythms. Muzyczne nastroje życia nocnego na Karaibach, ilustrowane muzyką reggae, soca, zouk, dance-hall i salsa. 07.00 Island Stylee. Najpiękniejsze wyspy Morza Karaibskiego oraz ich gorące rytmy. 08.00 Jazz Central. Gwóźdź programu Bet on Jazz, koncert, który zadowoli najwybredniejszych miłośników tej muzyki. 09.00 Jazz Ed. Jazz Ed wraz z Thelonius Monk Institute wprowadzają widzów w tajniki jazzu. 10.00 Performances. Spotkanie z gwiazdami kanadyjskiego jazzu. 10.30 Future Wave. Najnowsze osiągnięcia w świecie instrumentów elektronicznych. Program prowadzi muzyk jazzowy Herbie Hancock. Eksperci oceniać będą jakość najlepszego sprzętu muzycznego. 11.00 Jazz and Blues Video. Najlepsze nagrania wideo muzyki jazzowej i bluesowej. 12.00 Jazz Visions. Najlepsi wykonawcy jazzowi i muzyki R&B.; 13.00 Live from the Knitting Factory. Awangardowa muzyka jazzowa. 14.00 Specials: Dizzy Gillespie: A Night in Chicago. Koncert legendarnego trębacza jazzowego w kameralnym klubie nocnym w Chicago. W repertuarze znajdą się m.in. A Night in Tunisia, Embraceable You, Round Midnight. 15.00 Museum City Videos. Znakomity program podróżniczy ukazujący znane metropolie, ich historię oraz najważniejsze wydarzenia kulturalne. Najciekawsze zabytki architektury i sztuki Florencji, Paryża, Londynu, Nowego Jorku i Barcelony. 16.00 Musical Passport. Mieszanka tradycyjnej muzyki pochodzącej z wielu zakątków świata. 17.00 Latin Beat. Latynoamerykańska muzyka jazzowa. 18.00 Jazz Central. Gwóźdź programu Bet on Jazz, koncert, który zadowoli najwybredniejszych miłośników tej muzyki. 19.00 Jazz Ed. Jazz Ed wraz z Thelonius Monk Institute wprowadzają widzów w tajniki jazzu. 20.00 Specials: Dizzy Gillespie: A Night in Chicago. Koncert legendarnego trębacza jazzowego w kameralnym klubie nocnym w Chicago. W repertuarze znajdą się m.in. A Night in Tunisia, Embraceable You, Round Midnight. 21.00 Live from the Knitting Factory. Awangardowa muzyka jazzowa. 22.00 Jazz and Blues Video. Najlepsze nagrania wideo muzyki jazzowej i bluesowej. 23.00 Jazz Visions. Najlepsi wykonawcy jazzowi i muzyki R&B.; 00.00 Performances. Spotkanie z gwiazdami kanadyjskiego jazzu. 00.30 Future Wave. Najnowsze osiągnięcia w świecie instrumentów elektronicznych. Program prowadzi muzyk jazzowy Herbie Hancock. Eksperci oceniać będą jakość najlepszego sprzętu muzycznego. 01.00 Museum City Videos. Znakomity program podróżniczy ukazujący znane metropolie, ich historię oraz najważniejsze wydarzenia kulturalne. Najciekawsze zabytki architektury i sztuki Florencji, Paryża, Londynu, Nowego Jorku i Barcelony. 02.00 Musical Passport. Mieszanka tradycyjnej muzyki pochodzącej z wielu zakątków świata. 03.00 Latin Beat. Latynoamerykańska muzyka jazzowa. 04.00 Caribbean Rhythms. Muzyczne nastroje życia nocnego na Karaibach, ilustrowane muzyką reggae, soca, zouk, dance-hall i salsa. 05.00 Island Stylee. Najpiękniejsze wyspy Morza Karaibskiego oraz ich gorące rytmy. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wdr z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Aster City z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PRO 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SAT 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 EUROPE z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku